Cinco segundos
by KaedeTetsu
Summary: Después de habérsele encomendado una misión, Yuuri Katsuki llegó al punto donde debe terminar con todo lo que se ha desarrollado a través de ella, pero, para que esto ocurra, Viktor Nikiforov tiene que tomar una decisión en un ínfimo lapso de tiempo, decisión que marcará el fin. Un par de segundos donde todo terminará.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Yuri! On Ice no me pertenecen, son propiedad del estudio MAPPA y sus creadoras, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurou Kubo.

 **Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje.

* * *

 **Cinco segundos**

* * *

Eran los últimos días de invierno, la lluvia había ganado una fuerza particular en la temporada, el momento actual no era la excepción.

Ninguno articulaba palabra, el cuerpo se mantenía erguido, el único sonido que les acompañaba era el de las gotas de lluvia cayendo de manera torrencial, el agua cubría completamente sus cuerpos haciendo que su vestimenta superior se pegara a sus pieles; el de hebras plateadas había salido corriendo con un simple suéter azul de manga larga, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en la baja temperatura de su cuerpo; el menor de los dos portaba una camisa negra de manga corta, el abrigo que había tomado esta mañana, quedó olvidado en algún punto del recorrido.

Los irises color azul no se apartaban de los castaños, las palabras se hallaban estancadas en cada garganta, los impulsos de correr a los brazos del otro crecían, y, a la vez, se ocultaban. La neblina bajaba, el silencio envolvía, el final se acercaba.

Nunca planeó que esto resultara así.

Se le había encomendado algo simple, una ejecución fácil, como todas las que había hecho a lo largo de los años; se encargaba de matar de manera silenciosa y audaz, de conocer a sus víctimas para luego cumplir la orden. Eliminaba, porque eso era Yuuri, un asesino, uno a sueldo.

Pero no siempre iba a estar absuelto de contratiempos, de trabas en su camino, eso lo sabía; sin embargo, ahora el obstáculo fue diferente, porque es su objetivo. El objetivo que no pudo evitar amar.

—Nunca quise que te enteraras así —musitó el pelinegro, dejando escapar el temblor de su cuerpo a través del tono de su voz.

El hombre frente a él sonrió de forma melancólica.

—Ni yo que tú te enteraras así —respondió, dejando caer sus parpados para entrecerrar levemente los ojos.

Viktor Nikiforov, jefe del departamento de policías de la ciudad, fue la cabeza de una gran misión, detener la transacción de mercancía de uno de los más peligrosos grupos de narcotraficantes, y lo había logrado, llevándose la vida de la mano derecha del líder, el cual, no se quedó con los brazos cruzados. Todos en el bajo mundo sabían de la existencia del hombre de cabello azabache, hablaron, acordaron, e iniciaron.

Yuuri conoció a Viktor por _accidente_ , chocando con él en una esquina, derramando el café sobre su ropa ante el contacto, y empezaron. De verse cada semana pasó a ser cosa del día a día, las notas que el pelinegro tomaba sobre sus movimientos rutinarios, se transformaron en dibujos de su sonrisa, en notas donde expresaba la belleza del brillo que emanaban sus ojos cada vez lo que veía. El destino movió sus hilos, él tan solo, sucumbió.

—¿Por qué? —enunció el pelinegro con un hilo de voz—. ¿Por qué seguiste?

—Por la misma razón que tú —contestó. El menor negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

—No... Yo te mentí, de la forma más horrible...te mentí —dijo, sus dientes mordían su labio inferior, tragaba saliva para controlar su respiración. Porque te vi, porque te conocí, porque te hice mío y me enamoré.

—Yo también mentí —musitó casi en un lamento.

A Viktor Nikiforov le llegó un aviso, que un hombre señalado como el asesino a sueldo más famoso de la ciudad lo seguía, y lo quería muerto. No fue difícil dar con su rostro, obtuvo su fotografía, aprendió de memoria sus facciones, sus expresiones, días después _chocó_ con él.

Dejó que la situación se diera sola, conocerlo, ganar su confianza para así detener su plan, acabar con su vida criminal...y falló, irremediablemente falló, porque de nuevo se dio a la tarea de aprender sus expresiones, pero esta vez, mientras con sus manos recorría su piel, con sus dedos delineaba su rostro, con su voz le hacía temblar, conocía cada parte de su cuerpo dibujando un mapa en su memoria.

Ambos siguieron, trataron de escudar cada quién sus intenciones, de ocultar de los demás el secreto que tenían. Continuaron con la falsa persecución, donde no tenían ápice de saber quién era el gato y quién el ratón, porque los dos habían caído en la trampa, los dos... se habían rendido a su calor.

Un rayo cayó, un trueno después, los dos amantes se encontraban a escasos metros de distancia, tiritando del frio que daba a lugar en aquella noche de noviembre, mientras reproducían en su mente todos los momentos que llegaron a tener juntos, donde olvidaban quiénes eran y que debían hacer, cuando pensaban que huir sería posible, que ser feliz era una realidad.

—Sácalo —enunció el mayor—. Saca el revólver que escondes y haz tu trabajo.

—Tú también tienes uno —respondió entre dientes—. Tú también tienes un trabajo.

—No quiero hacerlo. Pero tú sí, puedes hacerlo —dijo, mirándolo con aquella expresión triste, desolada, inerte.

—¿¡POR QUÉ!? —gritó el menor—. ¿Por qué... te ves tan tranquilo? ¿Por qué no me estás odiando ahora? Viktor... ¿Por qué? —sollozó, sus piernas cedieron, haciendo chocar sus rodillas contra el pavimento, llevó las manos a su rostro, haciendo un intento en vano de ocultar sus lágrimas.

El mayor tragó saliva, lentamente se arrodilló para acercarse al cuerpo del más bajo, sus manos viajaron a su cara, alejándole de su obsoleto escondite y lo miró, rompiendo su alma en mil pedazos la expresión de aquel rostro que amaba ver sonreír.

—Porque te amo.

El pelinegro enfocó sus ojos en el rostro contrario, paralizándose brevemente al escuchar aquellas dos palabras salir de sus labios.

—¿Cómo sabes que yo también siento lo mismo? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan fácilmente? —soltó con impotencia, su amante dejó salir una risa amarga.

—Sé que sientes lo mismo, y si no es así, tan solo dímelo. —Llevó ambas palmas a sus mejillas, acunando su rostro, logrando así ver directamente a los irises ajenos—. Yuuri, ¿me amaste alguna vez?

Instantáneamente el rostro del más bajo se desfiguró, las gotas saladas que emanaban sus ojos ya no podían confundirse con la lluvia, caían más rápido, sabían a tristeza.

—Desde la primera vez que te vi, te amé desde la primera vez que te vi —confesó en un sollozo, estrujando con sus dedos la empapada prenda superior.

El mayor envolvió el cuerpo ajeno con sus brazos, en su boca percibía el sabor metálico de la sangre que había brotado, producto de ejercer presión con sus labios al tratar de soportar el dolor que le provocaba escuchar como el pelinegro desgarraba su garganta.

La conclusión era inevitable, pero a Viktor no le importaba morir por el hombre que amaba, daría la vida por él, para que estuviera bien, siguiera adelante, no importaba si era él quien escuchara su último suspiro. Si era él, estaba bien.

"Encuentra lo que amas y deja que te mate".

—Eres lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado —susurró el mayor con voz ahogada—. A pesar de todo, a pesar de todos. Me hiciste feliz.

El menor alzó su rostro poco a poco, dirigiendo una de sus manos a la fría mejilla de su amante.

—Cada día que pasaba pensaba que no te merecía, eres maravilloso —sonrió con ternura—. Por eso, tengo que pedirte un favor.

—Lo que quieras —respondió el mayor, acariciando su mejilla.

El menor ladeó el rostro, buscando más contacto, colocó la palma de su mano sobre la mano ajena y lo miró.

—Necesito que me mates.

Se paralizó ante la oración pronunciada, sus brazos comenzaron a temblar, negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

No.

—No —dijo—. No lo haré, no hoy a hacerlo. ¡No, Yuuri! —exclamó, esta vez, rindiéndose ante el llanto.

—Tú mereces vivir —sollozó el menor—. Yo ya hice demasiado, después de estar contigo… puedo irme feliz.

—¡NO! —gritó, apresando el rostro ajeno entre sus manos temblorosas, dejando caer lágrima tras lágrima—. No…no me hagas esto —imploró.

—No quiero matarte, el arma que porto no tiene balas. Si no lo hago igual van a matarme, pero prefiero, que tú lo hagas. Prefiero darte mi vida —sonrió de forma lastimera, acariciando su fría piel, llorando también.

Los espasmos hacían que hablar fuese una tarea casi imposible, sentía que la temperatura en su cuerpo había descendido mucho más, sentía que su corazón en cualquier momento iba a parar.

—Tú también me hiciste feliz —pronunció el pelinegro—. ¿Recuerdas cuando robaste mi primer beso? Salí huyendo de ahí —rió amargamente—. Nunca creía enamorarme tanto de ti.

—No…no, no digas eso, ¡no hables como si fuera tus últimos momentos! —negó el mayor, rogándole parar, deseando que esto no fuera más que un sueño.

—Es que son mis últimos momentos —dijo en un hilo de voz—. Y no pueden ser mejor que pasarlos contigo.

Viktor atrajo a Yuuri en un abrazo, uno que transmitiera todo lo que sentía en ese momento, tristeza, impotencia, amargura, tristeza, pero, sobre todo, cuanto lo amaba, cuando deseaba tenerlo por siempre.

Un roce de sus bolsillos traseros lo alertó.

—Toma —dijo el menor, haciendo que tomara el arma entre sus dedos—. Llegarán por mí en cualquier momento, no tienes porque alargar más las cosas.

El policía apretó el arma con sus dedos.

—No puedo vivir sin ti —confesó—. No puedo, te necesito…Yuuri, te necesito.

Ver destruido a Viktor era una tortura para el menor, no podía perdonarse por hacerle pasar por esto, pero así era mejor, el aún tenía cosas que aportar, tenía mucho que vivir, en ese instante Viktor valía más, si sacrificaba su último respiro por él…estaba bien.

—Yo también te necesito —sollozó—. Sé que estoy pidiendo algo doloroso, sé que te estoy lastimando —tomó sus manos entre las suyas, besando sus nudillos—. Pero a nadie le entregaría mi vida más que a ti.

Los pulmones del mayor luchaban para respirar, tal vez se había conocido en la vida equivocada, en el momento equivocado, si uno hubiera dirigido su vida mejor, si otro hubiera rechazado una orden, tal vez hubieran podido seguir adelante. Quería regresar el tiempo, evitar que todo pasara, trazar todo de manera diferente. Pero el hubiera no existe. No existe, y sería algo que recordaría por los años que le quedaran.

—Puedes olvidarme —dijo el menor.

—Nunca, nunca te olvidaría, ¿me escuchas? Nunca —respondió el de hebras plateadas.

—Entonces, vive por mí —pidió en un susurro—. Y así, tal vez, nos volvamos a encontrar.

Era difícil, no quería hacerlo, dejarlo ir. La convicción del menor por dejarlo vivir era indestructible, sus ganas de dejarlo con vida también, pero era consciente del futuro que le aguardaba si eso ocurría, el horrible futuro donde escapar no servía, donde cabía la posibilidad de verlo morir de una forma peor. Le dolía, pero en el fondo, prefería ser él el ladrón de su vida.

A lo lejos, pasos apresurados se escucharon, el menor se alertó.

—No tardan en llegar. Viktor, tienes que hacerlo.

—Yuuri… no puedo —lloraba, negándose a sentir el gatillo.

Sus manos fueron tomadas, Yuuri las dirigió a modo de que la punta de la pistola tocara el centro de su pecho, acomodó sus pulgares sobre los ajenos, donde radicaba la acción principal para quitarle la vida.

—Cuenta hasta cinco —le dijo, iniciando un nuevo llanto.

—Yuuri… —sollozó, mirándole con dolor, con miedo, implorándole con el azul de sus ojos que no se fuera.

—Cuenta, por favor…cuenta —sollozó.

Viktor apretó los labios y empezó la cuenta regresiva.

 _Cinco…_

—Gracias, por hacerme vivir realmente en estos meses. Por quererme, protegerme. Viktor, gracias.

 _Cuatro…_

—Perdóname, por todo esto, perdóname por no haber sido mejor. Sé que estaremos juntos de nuevo, sé que hay un lugar donde podremos ser felices.

 _Tres…_

—Podrías prometerme que, cuando ese momento llegue, ¿estarás ahí cuando despierte? —preguntó con los vestigios de una sonrisa, el mayor solo atinó a realizar un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza, haciendo su llanto más notorio.

 _Dos…_

—Viktor, te amo.

 _Uno…_

Y el eco de una bala sonó.

El cuerpo inerte de Yuuri cayó sobre los brazos del mayor, su expresión lucia tranquila, sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa, sus ojos aún tenían lágrimas frescas. Estaba muerto, el amor de su vida, había dado su último respiro.

—¿Yuuri? —susurró temeroso—. ¿Yuuri? —repitió—. ¡YUURI! —gritó, atrayendo el cuerpo hacia sus brazos, estrechándolo tan fuerte como si eso pudiera regresarlo a la vida—. Yuuri…te amo…te amo —sollozó, dejando un salir un grito de dolor, tratando inútilmente de deshacer el hueco en su pecho.

Por una última vez miró su rostro, su mente se llenaba de momentos a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, sintiendo su piel, escuchando su risa; acarició su mejilla…y lloró, como nunca lo había hecho, lloró.

Sostuvo el cuerpo entre sus brazos hasta que alguien llegó por él, donde tuvo que posar una máscara de neutralidad cuando la morgue se lo llevó, fingir que no le dolía cuando tuvieron la decencia de realizar un funeral, cayendo de bruces a la tierra implorando al cielo que fuera enterrado con él al instante que todos se habían marchado. Deseando sentir su calor de nuevo.

Como el pelinegro dijo antes de morir, el grupo que lo había contratado no tardó en llegar esa tarde, interpretando la escena como una misión fallida, pero sin ganas ya de meterse con la policía, decidieron olvidarse del asunto. El jefe de la policía fue condecorado por una labor bien hecha, fue ascendido, era reconocido, pero todo él se sentía vacío.

Ese día no solo aquel hombre de hebras azabache había muerto, el alma de la persona que había arrebatado su vida, también lo había hecho. Los días pasaron, adquirió la costumbre rutinaria de observar una foto de ambos antes de salir de casa.

El tiempo siguió su curso hasta llegar a ese día, en el cual se cumplía un año de su muerte.

Tal y como había acostumbrado, dirigió su mirada a un marco de madera, el cual protegía con cristal uno de los tantos preciados momentos que llegó a tener con aquel hombre que, con ojos llorosos, le había implorado acabar con su vida, aquel que desearía tener de nuevo entre sus brazos y ver su sonrisa cada mañana, aquel con el que desearía reposar la muerte en ese instante.

Junto a ella, estaba el arma que había resbalado de sus tersas manos tras esa fatídica noche; las ganas de colocarle municiones para que la punta rozara su sien y así jalar del gatillo, estaban ahí cada mañana, cada noche, cada día, recordándole que aún respiraba, pero Yuuri no. El incontrolable impulso de querer morir estaba presente, siempre, estaba presente.

Pero había lanzado una promesa; que viviría, que trataría de seguir adelante por él, y solo por él. Sabía que nunca volvería a querer de esa forma, sabía que nadie como él podría llegar algún día, o tal vez, tan solo no quería hacerlo, amar de nuevo. No detendría sus pasos, continuando el curso de todo lo que debería hacer, de todas las metas que buscaba cumplir, con todos los planes que prometió alguna vez. Lo haría.

Su vida quedaba a merced del tiempo, esperaba el momento cumbre donde su corazón por fin cediera; cerrar sus ojos, y, tal como había dicho aquel hombre en medio de la lluvia, tan solo deseaba encontrarse con él al abrirlos de nuevo, anhelaba sentir su calor, escuchar su risa, decirle te amo. Verlo de nuevo, tan solo quería verlo de nuevo.

Que fueran aquellos ojos castaños lo primero que viera al despertar.

* * *

→ "Encuentra lo que amas y deja que te mate", es una frase del escritor Charles Bukowski, perteneciente a un poema, el cual completo, es así:

"Querida, encuentra lo que amas y deja que te mate. Deja que consuma de ti tu todo. Deja que se adhiera a tu espalda y te agobie hasta la eventual nada. Deja que te mate, y deja que devore tus restos. Porque de todas las cosas que te matarán, lenta o rápidamente, es mucho mejor ser asesinado por un amante."

* * *

 **Notas finales:** —Asoma lentamente la cabeza viendo a todos lados, por si alguien quiere matarla—. ¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué tal? —Insértese a la autora suspirando—. No mentiré, me hice sufrir yo sola escribiendo esto, pero también, siento como si volviera a mis raíces, hace mucho tiempo que no escribía sobre estos temas, y prácticamente eran mi pan de cada día. Esto surgió precisamente por encontrar un relato que hice hace unos años junto con mis ganas de escribir algo "inspirado" en la canción "Murder Song" de Aurora (la versión acústica porque la original no me gusta mucho).

Y bien, espero que, en lo que cabe, este pequeño escrito les haya gustado —o llegado al cora—, también anexo mis deseos de no haber perdido "el toque" en este tipo de historias. Tengo como... muchos borradores de OS, así que para compensar este dramatismo pronto estaré publicando un poco de azúcar3

Sin más, muchas gracias si llegaron al final.

 _Cariños,_

—K.


End file.
